61 Candles
61 Candles is the 8th episode of Season Four and thus 74th overall of Hart of Dixie. Summary Zoe is trying to get a diaper genie off of the top shelf. She uses a plunger to knock it down and runs into Lemon. She asks about Scarlet and says she enjoys getting to know Scarlet over the past month. Lemon says that it is her diaper pail as she has reserved it. Zoe says she is 7 months pregnant and can't drive to get something else as she may go into labor so Frank gives her the diaper pail. Tom offers to let Lemon have a giant bear with one eye. Zoe suggests she go to the Baby Barn in another city. At the baby shower George tells Meatball he got a meeting with a record label. Since they have so many things to do they leave to get things ready. Wanda and Tom had a baby girl, Frodo. As Zoe and Wade are visiting with them Wanda asks Zoe a lot of medical questions pertaining to baby Frodo. Wade has never held a baby before he holds Frodo and gives her to Zoe to look over. Lemon is waiting to see the baby and she has the bear with one eye, she has put an eye-patch over the other eye. Lemon approaches AB and says that she says that everything must be perfect before she tells him she is ready. Zoe says that Frodo is perfect and that she loves Wanda's rocking chair. Tom warns Wade that hormones get worse after the baby is born. Wanda explains the rocking chair is a family heirloom passed down from generation to generation. Brick is left alone with baby Ethel where he mentions that no one has talked about his birthday, the next day. There is a town meeting at noon which he believes to be his surprise birthday party but is just a meeting to help out Tom and Wanda. At the meeting each of Tom's jobs is given to another town member. Zoe talks to Wade about not having anything to pass down to their son. Her mother does not have much sentimentality and she did not know Harley. Wade says he will ask Earl if there is anything on his side of the family. Brick is assigned to fill in as the clown for a kids birthday party. Zoe is assigned to clean up at the barn and Lemon laughs. Zoe says she needs a job away from animal feces and where she can sit and gestures to her belly. Lavon then moves her to the library duty and Lemon gets barn duty. The barn flooded and Lemon falls into the mud and Alpaca droppings. Lavon is there when Lemon feeds the Alpaca. Lemon tells Lavon that she was waiting for the perfect moment but kisses Lavon in the barn and tells him she loves him. Zoe and Wade walk into the kitchen of Lavon's house and are worried as there are no pancakes. Wade says there are no heirlooms on his side but he is still looking. Lavon says the pastries were outside the front door where they were delivered everymorning. Lemon walks down and she and Zoe begin to argue. Lemon takes her buttermilk muffin. Zoe says she is trilled for them both and then grabs the muffin out of Lemon's hand, licks it, and runs out of the kitchen. At the Breeland house Shelby does not remember Brick's birthday. While working at the secretary AB takes off her shirt just as George's parents come in. They say they are thrilled he is dating AB. Wade and Lavon talk to their respective girlfriends about not ruining breakfast and to figure out a way to get along. Lemon wants Lavon to tell her father about them as she does not want him reading about it on the blogger. While in the cab Brick is in the clown costume and says that the kids threw cookies at him because he could only make two balloon animals, a worm and a snake. The driver who is a replacement for Tom stops in the middle of the road and says the route has changed and he is not taking Brick home. Brick chooses to get out and walk instead. At the Butter Stick Zoe walks in and sees Lemon. They attempt to compliment each other. Zoe asks her to go on a girl date and Zoe lets Lemon pick the place. Lemon suggests the restaurant supply place and Zoe suggests a medical seminar both of which are vetoed and they agree on a spa day. Wade goes to Zoe's aunt Winnefred and she tells him that there are some Norman Rockwell paintings in the office. Wade remembers them but hasn't seen them in a while. She says to ask Brick for them but butter him up first. Lavon is seeing the baby Frodo. Wanda thanks Lavon and when she goes to put the baby down for a nap Tom's reputation is being killed. Thanks to Bluebell's citizens are not doing a good job, he has gotten bad reviews for his cab service, Blu-ber, on yelp, someone shoplifted at the Dixie Stop, and Brick made someone cry at the party. Lavon says the alpaca are fine but Tom says that the barn flooded because of his absence and then he leaves to go do his various jobs. At the Rammer Jammer AB goes to tell George's parents about managing a band but George will not let her as they already think what he is doing is a joke. They both make excuses to leave as George needs to go to a meeting for meatball and agree to have dinner. At the spa Zoe agrees to have a pedicure. Lemon and Zoe argue over demands. Lemon wants breakfast alone with Lavon three days a week which Zoe rejects. At the Rammer Jammer Brick runs into George's parents still in his clown costume. The Truitt boys see George's parents and want to introduce themselves. Lavon asks Brick how his day is and asks to go fishing and Wade wants to go to. Brick again thinks this is a birthday celebration and agrees. It is not. At the Butter Stick AB starts to study for her test as George's parents come in. They have arrived to talk to AB about the Truitt brothers. At the spa Lemon and Zoe are still arguing and says Lavon is the only thing close to family that she has. She tells Lemon about not having anything to pass down and then gets up and leaves. While going fishing Brick seems confused about actually going fishing and Brick says he is fine. Tom takes the keys away from the driver of the Blu-ber. At the record label meeting, it is revealed that if the president likes the demo he will get a record deal. As George and Meatball are jumping up and down celebrating AB enters with George's parents. Shelby gives Tom and Wanda baby girl clothes. She shows Wanda star charts to know her baby's astrological position. Zoe talks to Frank about problems she is having with Lemon. He says that it is normal since they are lovers. At the fishing hole Wade and Lavon compliment Brick. Wade offers to name a cocktail after Brick, something whiskey based. Brick says that he sold the paintings at a charity auction. Wade then begins to compliment Lavon. Lavon says that he has started dating his daughter. Brick asks which daughter. Brick realizes they brought them up there because they wanted something. He tells them that today is his birthday. Wanda tells Shelby that it is actually the 16th when she thought it was the 15 and texts Magnolia who is playing with baby Ethel about forgetting Brick's birthday. Tom fell asleep at the wheel and crashes into the spa and knocks the spa truck over. Zoe and Lemon are worried about both of them being in the car. They check on Tom who was still asleep. George and AB talk to George's parents about his music business. AB compliments George about his managing the musicians. His father came up to tell him that he has been let go from his firm "early retirement", and that he envys what is son is doing. They are proud of their son. Zoe and Lemon convince Tom to go home to rest and they reassign shifts at the Dixie stop and driving the car. Zoe and Lemon come to a compromise and Zoe gives Lemon Mondays and Lemon gives Zoe breakfast. Wade and Lavon tell Brick about the phone tree. They are going to take him to Fancies to pretend to be surprised at a last minute thrown party. He even rehearses his surprise face. As he walks in they apologize for forgetting his birthday. Meatball has offered to play. Brick does not know about the history of Lemon and Lavon and has decided not to know. Lemon offers to talk about Harley with Zoe and gives her a toy duck on wheels that Harley made for her when she was a girl. They hug and Zoe tears up. Cast Main Cast Secondary Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Mention Only Soundtrack Notes/Trivia Episode Title Cultural References Quotes Gallery Links Category:Episode Category:Season Four Episodes